Dusty (RAH)
:Dusty is a G.I. Joe character from the A Real American Hero and G.I. Joe vs. Cobra series. The desert is one of the most unforgiving environments to send soldiers to. Often, there is a need for one specialist to take on survival responsibilities. Dusty has taken the responsibility without question. At a young age, he has fell in love with the desert. To him, it is the last true frontier. Clean, pure and unforgiving. He studied desert ecology while working as a refrigerator and air-conditioner repairman. When he signed up in the Army, he was the only one who really enjoyed his training at Fort Bliss, Texas. Already proficient in desert survival, he has also trained to be fluent in Arabic, Hebrew and has some working knowledge on Kazakh and Khalka language. The blistering heat of the day, freezing cold nights, snakes, scorpions, sheet lightning, dust storms, sand, none of these faze Dusty. They just make him feel at home. Fiction Comics A Real American Hero continuity Marvel Comics continuity Write up Devil's Due Comics continuity Write up G.I. Joe Reloaded Write up G.I. Joe vs. Transformers Write up Action Force (British) Comics continuity Dusty was Action Force's commanding officer in the Middle East."Mail Call!" letters page in ''Action Force'' #34. However, like other team members, often deployed across the world. He was first seen at Action Force's headquarters in Geneva and was then part of the team who prevented Cobra from destroying the Eiffel Tower. He then partook in an operation to prevent a Cobra bomb being detonated in central London. He was then part of a team who went to Morocco to meet with a Cobra defector named Farouk but he was seemingly killed by other Cobras. Farouk told them of Cobra plans to capture a North Sea oil rig. Action Force attacked only to discover they had tricked into attacking an oil rig belonging to Destro, who had them arrested. However they were subsequently freed by Quick Kick. & Later Dusty drove a Mauler M.B.T. in the battle against the Decepticon Megatron, but the tank was soon destroyed and Dusty was pulled clear of the wreckage by Crankcase and Wild Bill. Dusty suffered a crisis of confidence when he fell in love with an Action Force member called Julia Kreig. Together they were on patrol in the Middle East when they were attacked by Cobra. Dusty survived to discover Julia was gone. He tracked down the Cobras to find them camping and off-guard. Launching a surprise attack he killed them all, only to discover the last Crimson Guard was Julia - she had been a Cobra agent all along who set up the ambush so she could return to Cobra. As Dusty felt he couldn't trust anyone anymore he offered his resignation, but Flint talked him out of out, pointing out the key point is to trust one's self. Dusty was then part of an Action Force team charged with defending the Broadcast Energy Transmitter on a tropical island when it was attacked by Destro, causing the unit to be relocated to the Himalayas, a posting Dusty hated. He was then part of a mission to the Australian desert to stop Cobra launching an orbital weapons platform. Blackthorne Comics continuity Write up Dreamwave Comics continuity Write up Hasbro Comics continuity In Comic Pack Issue #8, Lt. Falcon vs. Nemesis Enforcer: Showdown At The Top Of The World, Lt. Falcon is seen carrying a wounded Dusty to the Tomahawk with Nemesis Enforcer hot on his heels. After making it to the Tomahawk, Falcon decides to stay behind and fight Nemesis Enforcer so the Tomahawk can evacuate with Dusty. Animated continuity Sunbow animated series Dusty is one of the Joes first seen in the TPOD arc who are taken captive on Space Station Delta by the Dreadnoks. He and Mutt take it upon themselves to cause sabotage, and route communications back to Joe H.Q., all while avoiding the Fatal Fluffies. DiC animated series Write up Direct-to-video series Write up Toys Trivia * Dusty is named for Hasbro artist Ron Rudat, who did a lot of work on G.I. Joe. * Dusty's last name, according to his toy's filecard, is Tadur. However, in [[A Real American Hero (Sunbow TV series)|the G.I. Joe cartoon]] episodes "The Traitor (Part I)" and "The Traitor (Part II)", he's called "Rudat," which is Tadur spelled backwards. * Strangely for someone who's supposed to be from Nevada, he speaks with a southern accent. However, his bio only states that he was born in Las Vegas, it's possible that he was raised somewhere else. External links Write up Footnotes Category:1985/Introductions Category:G.I. Joe Team Category:Tiger Force Category:A Real American Hero characters Category:Real American Hero Collection Category:G.I. Joe vs. Cobra characters Category:Valor vs. Venom characters Category:Desert Patrol Squad Category:Action Force characters Category:Action Force members